Dynasty Warriors: High School Crap and Yak
by Deidaras Masterpiece
Summary: Our beloved Dynasty Warriors characters are sent to a boarding school, and not just any...one that makes them want to puke every miliisecond. Many pairings and they can be decided by votes in reviews. R and R [AUish]


**A/n: A story I just wanted to make since I am soooooo bored and tomorrow are Exams! Man, has the world come to an end, or has time gone by so fast! Well, anyway, review! I know a bunch of people ain't on Dynasty Warriors place a lot, and that many people ain't updating, but I'll wait. So here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors characters.**

**A boarding School and much stuff yeah baby!**

**Chapter 1//**

_What the hell is wrong with people, I'm just back from vacation!_

Gan Ning massaged his temples and then put his head flat on the desk. _School is gay, that's all I know…_

"Hey, Gan Ning, you're already at it again like last year! Man and it's the first day too!"

A familiar voiced boomed overhead and he raised his head to see his enemy at first, and now friend.

"Oh, hey Ling Tong…Do you see a dark area right now?" Gan Ning asked in a very tired voice and Ling Tong held his nose.

"All I know is that is looks like shit over here! Smells like it too! Man, what have you done in the past 3 months?" Ling Tong held his nose and fanned the stinky air away from him.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know one bit about my vacation…" Gan Ning said and then put his head back down. The bell rang and Ling Tong sat down beside Gan Ning. Many students entered, but only one caught Ling Tong and Gan Ning's eye.

"Wow," they both sighed," she's beautiful…"

"Ahem! My name is Zhuge Liang, otherwise known as Liang. So, this class is boring and it's called homeroom/Boring/Science-Biology. So, if you are smart raise your hand." (What a dumb question, and it happened at my school too…)

"Raise your hand, Ling Tong…you're in all honors…I'm in stupid regular classes…" Gan Ning said and grabbed Ling Tongs arm and yanked it up into the air.

"Gan Ning! That was a quiz to see if you were stupid!" Ling Tong pulled his arm quickly down and then pulled Gan Ning's arm in the air.

"Hey stop!"

"NO!"

They both started beating each other up and Zhuge Liang was too dumb to even notice that they were trying to take the life out of one another.

The bell rang and they both raced out the door, and ran up to their lockers.

"Not taken! Yes!" Gan Ning clenched his fists in joy and then opened his new or old locker.

"Thank god…" Ling Tong opened his locker and put his stuff in and then closed it to see the beautiful girl he saw in class. Her locker was right besides his?

"Uh-urm-oh…uh…."

The girl turned around and then smiled. "Are you trying to say hi? Then say it!"

"Uh…?"

"I don't think you remember me…I was the girl who you helped in Algebra last year…do you remember?" She asked and then he made a face, symbolizing as if trying to remember.

"Are you, the sister of Sun Ce and Sun Quan? And the daughter of Sun Jian, the famous dude ever?"

"I see you do remember me!"

"ShangXiang, it's been long!" He held his hand out, but was welcomed by an embrace instead.

"It has been long…"

Gan Ning saw and then pulled them apart.

"Heh-lo! What have you got Ling Tong?" Gan Ning asked and then spread a blush on Ling Tong and ShangXiangs face.

"You, little missy, are with Ling Tong?"

_Little Missy?!_

ShangXiang kicked him right in the kisser.  
"Whoa! That was good…really good…This is going to burn a long time…"  
Ling Tong pushed him away and then led ShangXiang to their next class.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she smiled. "I'm Fine."

(They're both used to it…)

Next Class was Yue Ying. Geography or whatever…

"Hello Class, I know what you all are thinking why I married a really stupid guy? Well, you found the reason…" She held a handkerchief to her face and the sobbed. "I know…it's sad…"

**(To all Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang fans, I love them….This is just the story, and they won't really be in it, only in different chapters….sob sorry…)**

ShangXiang took her schedule out of her bag and then examined it. "Now I have too find my dorm…" She muttered under her breath and Ling Tong had to ask what she said.

"Oh, sorry, it's nothing…really!"

She put her schedule away and then sighed. A whole day, nearly every day of this year, will be really weird…

--

"Da! Oh Da!!!" A spunky young girl ran up to her sisters side and caught her breath.

"Guess who your dorm partner is?" She asked and all Da did was sigh in frustration.

"You, Xiao Qiao, Dad did it. Can't you see that I'm trying to find my first period class…Do you know?" She turned to her sister who shook her head.

"Nope,"

"Man, are you always this straight?"

"Yup,"

"Hey, I see my class. Bye Xiao Qiao, hurry or you'll be late!"

She waved bye to her younger sister and entered her class.

Now she was alone. She was walking among tall kids.

"Hey cutie! Wanna come with us and skip?"

"I like the skipping part, but not with you. You're dahm ugly." Xiao Qiao said and the tossed her hair back.

She walked down the hall until she reached a dark part.

"Spooky…Is today Friday? I hope no one finds me!"

"What are you doing here?! Get to class!" A tall handsome guy said and her heart fluttered.

"Wow…"

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah. Duh. What'd I do? Isn't it?"

"This is a really restricted area! Go! I have patrol duty today! If they see you, then I'll be in detention, along with you!"

"Eep! Okay! I'll go!"  
She ran for her life into a bright hall, and entered her classroom.

"Curiosity can lead to bad things! And thank god I found my class…"

She looked around and saw a table and sat beside a pretty girl.

"Hi! My name is Xiao Qiao! I don't think we met last year!"

"Good Morning…I'm Zhang Xing Cai. I'll go by Xing or Cai but not Zhang please…"

"Why not?" Xiao Qiao asked and Xing Cai shook her head.  
"It reminds me of my stupid father…" Xing Cai looked up at the board and pointed at the teacher.

"Whoa is he big…"

"My Name is Xu Zhu! I have bunch stuff to teach." The teacher said and they all looked around to see if anyone understood.

"You will all learn Gibberish! Say, MYANSNUAGSTDFGHAH! That means how you are!" (I made that word up to! Ha! XD)

"Xu Zhu! Get out! I'm their teacher, Mr. Zhang Liao!"  
A tall man entered the room. Take out your notebooks."

"Work Time DAESGGADNHJHJG!"

--

**Dorms-Night-9:26 pm**

ShangXiang looked around the hallway to make sure no one was looking.

_Enter Quietly…_

She entered inside but was stopped when she saw a glare staring at her eyes.

"Oh, uh…sorry?" She said and was dragged to her bed.

"SLEEP. NOW!"

"Yes Zhen Ji! I didn't mean to ruin your beauty sleep!"  
She rubbed her temples and sighed.

"No, it's okay. This big muscle head guy got on my nerves and I thought you were him. And he also raids girls' rooms. Got to watch out, right?"

"Yeah!" ShangXiang put her stuff down and then looked everywhere.

"Where's my locket?"

"Oh, behind your family photo! Sorry, this girl came in to collect some money for charity and I thought she'll take it."

"Thanks! Nothing to be sorry about!"

Zhen Ji smiled and stretched. "Well, get to sleep."

"Okay! I'm am pretty tired."

They both sat on their beds and sighed.

"See any cute guys?" Zhen Ji asked and a blush spread across her face.

"I think so. I like him, but he probably thought of me as a friend…"

"Oh, so you did!"  
"Hey! You and Cao Pi seem really Comfortable together!" ShangXiang teased and all Zhen Ji did was keep a normal expression.

"Cao Pi's a jerk. He only thinks about himself…"

"Then Zhang He?"  
"I don't know…maybe?"  
They both laughed and went to sleep. Another day was the next day.

--

**A/n: So, how was the story? I know it was pretty crappy, and I'll call it Crappy high school moments. Yeah, that has a catch…somewhere? I'll see what I can do. Okay Ciao**


End file.
